1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a specimen positioning device, charged particle beam system, and specimen holder.
2. Description of Related Art
In electron microscopy, in a case where a specimen is observed at high (such as atomic scale) magnification or where a specimen is analyzed at high accuracy, external disturbing vibrations present problems. Such external disturbing vibrations are produced, for example, by vibrations of a floor on which the instrument is mounted. In electron microscopy, the instrumentation is vibrated by external disturbing vibrations. As a result, problems such as vibrations of electron microscope images are caused (see, for example, JP-A-2010-113810).
In an electron microscope, the specimen is placed in position by a specimen positioning device. For example, JP-A-2010-157491 discloses a specimen positioning device comprising a specimen holder for supporting a specimen, an X-axis drive mechanism for translating the specimen in the X-direction, and a Y-axis drive mechanism for translating the specimen in the Y-direction.
The X-axis drive mechanism set forth in JP-A-2010-157491 has a lever that supports the position of a specimen along the X-axis while preventing the specimen holder from being drawn in by atmospheric pressure. The specimen is moved in the X-direction by rotating the lever. That is, the X-axis drive mechanism places the specimen in position in the X-direction by placing the specimen holder in position.
The Y-drive mechanism set forth in JP-A-2010-157491 has a shifter provided with a through-hole in which the specimen holder is accommodated. The specimen is moved in the Y-direction by rotating the shifter about the center of a spherical bearing. That is, with this Y-axis drive mechanism, the specimen is placed in position in the Y-direction by placing the specimen holder, shifter, and spherical bearing in position.